


Curse of the Betrayer

by Luna_Hawke



Category: Neverwinter (Video Game), Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Ammon Jero, Ammon Jerro - Freeform, Battle, Casavir - Freeform, Caves, Dark Fantasy, Elanee - Freeform, Epic Battles, F/M, Fantasy, Female Knight Captain - Freeform, Female Knight-Captain, Female Protagonist, Final Battle, Flashbacks, Gann - Freeform, Gannayev - Freeform, Gannayev of Dreams, Graphic Description, Kaelyn the Dove - Freeform, Khelgar Ironfist - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Mysterious, Mystery, Neeshka - Freeform, Okku - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Safiya - Freeform, Senses, Sorceress, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Spirits, Wizard, Wizardess, Zhjaeve - Freeform, descriptive, female oc - Freeform, sand, second person writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Hawke/pseuds/Luna_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the last living Spirit Eater... and how she handles her ordeal.<br/>Will she succumb to the void inside or fight it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the Betrayer

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**_A flash of white light and a searing pain surge severely through your body._ **

**_Groaning, you gradually start opening your eyes... Blinking slowly and hard._ **

 

Lying back down, you brush your hand against the floor, as if in disbelief, feeling the damp, cold rock beneath you... with occasional spots of moss and wet dirt. The air around smells dewy, but stale. Eyes now open, you look around. It looks like a typical dark cavern at a first glance... but the second reveals a couple of massive, runed pillars formed around you in a circle. Mustering the strength to stand up, you wonder why do you feel like you've been just beaten up by an ogre. After gaining your composure a bit, you stand up and examine one of the pillars from a brief distance, hesitating to touch it. The runes are completely unintelligible and you are feeling completely confused and at a loss.

Just standing there for a moment, then, eyes widening... 

 _Suddenly, the flashes return and your hand reaches for a horribly aching spot near your heart._ _Your back hunches over in pain._

Memories of a colossal battle start spinning around your thoughts like a destructive vortex. Your friends, Khelgar, Neeshka, Casavir... Swinging weapons, screaming their battle cries. Elanee and Zhjaeve, burning away shadows with their spells. Sand and Ammon Jerro, standing back to back and hurling a mix of arcane and eldritch energies at foes.

These flashbacks feel like whip lashes across your mind. And then you remember falling to the ground, slowly... as if time itself has stopped. The walls around are starting to collapse. 

''Come on, move! Don't you die on me now, damn you!'' - you remember the harsh, disgruntled voice of Ammon Jerro, stiffly grabing your hand and dragging you amidst the chaos.

_Gasping for air, you snap out of your trance._

Cold sweat dripping down your forehead. You hear faint footsteps coming towards you... and a feminine, but a stern, voice speaking: ''You were out for a while. Are you all right?'' Your eyes gain almost a feral look to them, and you hiss savagely: 

''Who are you?! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!'' The woman slowly steps out of the shadows, the pillars' reddish glow illuminating her sillhouette: She definitely has a Thayan look about her. Dressed in red, long, almost regal-looking robes that are dragging across the wet floor. She puts both of her hands on her red hood, slowly unmasking herself, revealing a smooth, bald head inscribed with various symbols as tattoos. And strikingly exotic brown eyes, lined with a thick layer of black kajal.

''Be at ease, friend. I mean you no harm'', she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. ''Who-... Where am I? Who in the Nine Hells are you?!'' you replied, awestruck.''You may call me Safiya. I'm glad I found you. You wouldn't last in the hostility of Rashemen outside this barrow for long.''

''...Rashemen? How did I get here? Who did this to me?'' you responded, hopelessness growing in your voice.

''I do not know'', Safiya retorted ''I was only instructed to seek you out and make sure you are safe. And it won't be like that for long if we continue to linger here.

We need to move. And fast.'' 

''Why? This is nothing but an ordinary cave. Well, except... Those...'' you point to a couple of the runed pillars surrounding you both.

''Hmm... Yes... These are indeed peculiar. But this script is not known to me, sadly. It must be an enchantment of sorts'' she pauses for a bit, as if getting lost in thoughts, then continues ''Regardless, we need to hurry. Something doesn't feel right. It seems that the spirits are becoming aware of our presence and are beginning to stir''.

''Great, I'm sure they'll be  _thrilled_ to have me here, considering my luck so far'' obvious uneasiness seeping from your tone as you gather some of your things from the ground, as well as your own composure.

''Mistress, the hallways seem clear! I have finished, uhh... In... Inv... In-ves-tail-gating!'' suddenly, a sound of small, flapping wings and a squeaky voice fills the room. 

The creature looks fairly humanoid, with earthen-toned skin but adorned with small, leathery bat-like wings. It's a homunculus, and a feisty one at that.

''Your familiar I take it?''

''Don't mind Kaji - he's harmless... AND well-behaved.'' Safiya responded with a smirk. ''Come on, grab your things and let's go... can you walk?''

''I'm fine.'', you said, with a small amount of concern coloring your voice.

The three of you began to venture into a small maze of underground passages. As you were walking through the dark and damp corridors, Safiya cast a cantrip which illuminated her staff, providing much needed light. That provided you a small measure of relief, but you couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Or was going to be.As you continued walking, you start seeing small, flickering blue lights, appearing and disappearing very fast in the darkness of the cave. Small pebbles and dust falling from the ceiling as the cave vibrated. Then, a sound, something like a muffled roar of a creature was heard in the distance... Or was it a cry? 

''Did you hear that?'' Safiya asked, almost the same second the sound was heard.

''Yes... but I'm not sure what it is.'' you responded.

''Let's hope we won't find out. Be on your guard.''

The party arrived at a crossing... unsure where to go next, Safiya said: ''The safest bet right now, is to go opposite of where that sound came from.'' You nodded in agreement and continued to head on. After a while, you found yourself near an underground lake, which was surprisingly huge in size. It was hauntingly beautiful, light coming from a large hole in the cave's ceiling, illuminating it. Amidst the gloomy ambience of a cave, the lake itself looked almost ethereal. You start to remember that you are unbearably thirsty and the lake looks particularly inviting. You can't describe it, but it feels as if it's drawing you close to it, it's sparkling waters look as if they're an all-rejuvenating nectar.

You start walking towards it, but in the corner of your eye, you see Safiya looking over her shoulder, suspiciously. Taking some water in your hands and splashing your face with it, feels divine indeed. But as soon as you started lowering your hands from your face, your own reflection in the water catches your eye. 

There is something wrong with it, but you just can't put your finger on it... the water slowly starts to ripple out of nowhere, small blue lights appearing again in it. You continue staring, unable to move... until you see a large, but a faint shadow forming behind you, in the shape of a parasite-like creature. Your breathing starts becoming heavier and heavier, your eyes open wider and wider and you feel as if your limbs are disobeying you, as if they're no longer your own. Suddenly, Safiya grabs your shoulder roughly, urging you to move but you can no longer make out what she's saying, only a muffled voice. 

Then, a blast of blue light breaks you out of your trance, harshly.

 

**''THERE YOU ARE, RED WIZARD.''**

a booming voice, as if there are several voices intertwined in it, echoes through the room. You turn your head instinctively to Safiya, who lies on the ground, a look of utter horror and shock is apparent on her face. After, you turn your head to look in what direction she is looking... And you see an enormous spirit, in the shape of a dire wolf, snarling at you.  **''MY PACK CAUGHT YOUR SCENT AS YOU DESCENDED BELOW... BUT YOU WERE _ALONE_.**

 **TELL ME, OTHER ONE... WHO ARE YOU? BE SWIFT ABOUT IT OR WE WILL TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT, THEN FEAST ON YOUR INSIDES.''** As soon as you open your mouth to speak, the spirit sniffs the air, and suddenly turns even more aggravated:

 **''THERE IS A FOUL STENCH UPON YOU, LITTLE FLESHLING... IT IS UNNATURAL, AND REEKS OF TORTURE.** **HRRGH... I SHOULD RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS RIGHT NOW FOR BRINGING SUCH THINGS UPON THIS SACRED PLACE.''** After a brief pause, you muster the courage to utter something back:

''Spirit of old... we mean no disrespect. What is your name?''

**''MY NAME WAS... NAKATA... MEMORIES FLOW TOGETHER IN THIS PLACE... IT IS DIFFICULT TO KNOW WHICH ARE YOUR OWN.  
 OUR PACK LED AN ARMY OF BEASTS ACROSS THE GROANING ICE... TO FACE... HIM. AND THERE I DIED, STRUCK BY AN EATER OF SOULS - A MONSTER THAT WORE THE SKIN OF A MAN. NOW, TELL ME... WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE, MORTAL?''**

''I... Woke up here. Never meant to be in this place, I don't even know how I got here. Return to your sleep, and I will leave these caves in peace.''

**''LEAVE? NO... YOU WILL NOT. SOMETHING WAS TRAPPED IN THE CAVERN OF RUNES... A KNIFE, TWISTING AND TURNING IN THE HEARTS OF OUR DREAMS.** **A POISON, CORRUPTING OUR MEMORIES FROM INSIDE. ANYTHING THAT EMERGES FROM THERE... CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO WALK FREE. THUS WERE THE WORDS OF OUR GOD, BEFORE HE SANK INTO SLUMBER.''**

''Can I speak to your god? I can try to make amends, for whatever misfortunes I may have caused unintentionally.''

 **''YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO EVEN UTTER HIS NAME, LET ALONE BE WORTHY OF BASKING IN HIS BRILLIANCE. YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM...''** Then, the spirit pauses and comes to a sudden realization:

**''HRRNH... WHAT IS THAT SCENT? STALE BLOOD...? AND A WOUND THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORTAL, BUT IT IS NOT... IT IS SOMETHING DEEPER... VILE... AND _FAMILIAR_. ** **WHY DO I REMEMBER-''**

 In a sudden moment, you find your strength failing you and you fall on your knees to the ground. That spot near your heart starts rearing itself again, pulsating, vibrating, like an empty void that seeks to fill itself up. The shadowy, parasitic apparition appears behind you again... this time, with a purpose.With the last bit of your strength, you glance up and see all kinds of lights, blue hues, swirling towards it. The spirit is dying and its very essence is disolving. The whole scene is so surreal... you can't help but wonder if you are dreaming. While dying, it let out a sad howl, and then it was gone.

''How did you *do* that?'' - Safiya asked, shockingly. ''Felt this emptiness... this uncontrollable... hunger...'' - you replied. ''It's so unlike any spell I've ever seen... hopefully Lienna will be able to help you - help us both to figure this out.'' ''Is this... Lienna where we're headed to?'' ''Yes. She helps operate the theater in Mulsantir - The Veil. We could soon get some answers there. But first, we have to make sure we get out of here alive.'' ''Point taken.'' you retorted and even though still feeling a bit feeble from the ordeal earlier, you get up and continue on. The tunnel starts becoming wider and both of you are not sure why, but it provides a certain feeling of calmness. There are vines hanging from the ceiling and green moss is adorning the brown, rock walls. Safiya still retains a stern, yet a bit absent-minded look on her face.

''If we are going to travel together, I'd like to know a bit more about you.'' you said, breaking the silence. ''I understand. My arrival is most timely at best and suspicious at worst. Ask what you will.'' ''Your robes, tattoos... you are Thayan?'' ''Yes, I am. Does that add to your suspicion?'' ''No... Well, maybe. Thay isn't very revered where I come from.'' ''It isn't revered anywhere.'' Safiya said bitterly. ''Speaking of which... where do you come from?'' ''West Harbor... a small village on the edge of Merdelain. Neverwinter is the nearest city, and it takes miles to get there.'' ''Curious, as I have never heard of it. What's it like?'' ''Most people get lost in the hardships of living there. But I remember it for it's summer, blissfully green fields bathed by the sun, open plains, it's beautiful scent of wildflowers carried softly by the wind... Small, quaint houses which were lovingly decorated in a rustic manner. I loved looking at those little flower pots, which almost every house had outside. Folks who feel like family, rather than just neighbors... Everyone would lend you a hand in a heartbeat. Well, except Tarmas. The village wizard and loveable grump. He mostly liked keeping to himself and his books.'' ''Hey, watch what you say about wizards!'' Safiya finally smiled, ''You sound like you miss it.'' ''I do, especially since I have no idea how long I've been stuck here. The last time I was there, it was... razed to the ground.'' ''Oh, I'm sorry... this must've been difficult to share.'' ''It's alright. We Harbor-folk are stronger than we look and they will possibly rebuild... again. What is Thay like?'' ''You mean aside from the occasional politics-driven manslaughter? Desert everywhere except indoors? Oh, I jest, I jest... Don't give me that look. Well, I have spent most of my life at the Academy of Shapers and Binders. There are many similar academies throughout Thay, and they all specialize in a single course of magic. If anything, such discipline in studying magic is one of the things that make Thay respected... and feared. My mother also works as the Headmistress at the Academy and I am one of the instructors, per Master Djafi's recommendation... that man has a heart of gold. Makes me wonder if he is even Thayan at all.'' ''It doesn't sound like you had it too bad, yourself. What made you leave it?'' ''It's not as simple as it sounds. There is more, of course... but that's a discussion for another time. Let's just press on for the moment.'' Safiya said, with a hint of worry in her voice. ''Alright, you have dispersed my suspicion, at least for a while.'' you reply with an entertained smirk, not noticing her change of tone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, as well as my first fanfic ever. Was experimenting with alternating POV's to better recreate the game's events and make it more relatable. I would immensely appreciate feedback. Thank you :)


End file.
